Tope Romahn
by Aleiav aka Lola
Summary: PG for Yelling :P LoL Discover the most potent potion on the planet.


Once again more HP fanfics coming your way! :P * lol * 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Top Ramen (*lol*) and I'm making no money off of either of them.

"The Magical Powers of Tope Romahn"

            Hermoine entered her Potions class before anyone else, and sat alone in the room reading. Her book was not just any regular potions book, it was 5 levels ahead of what everyone else was reading. Hermoine sat as she read and thought about this. Snape was yet to give her a compliment for being so far ahead above everyone else. _Hmph_ she thought, _Well when I'm the Minster of Magic we'll see what he thinks about my studies_. 

            As the students entered the class slowly as Hermoine read on. Harry and Ron sat next to Hermoine but she paid them no attention.

            "Off on her reading habits still", Ron said.

            "Look Ron! We've got cast iron cauldrons today", replied Harry.

            "Great! That means we'll be making a new potion today!" replied Ron

            "Good, I'm sick of the same old ones."

            "You know why he does the same ones over and over again, don't you?" asked Hermoine.

            "Because he wants to torture us to death", said Ron.

            "No, because no one in this class seems to follow his orders and do what he says", said Hermoine as she rolled her eyes.

            "Like you do, I'll wager", replied Harry.

            Hermoine smiled and said, "Exactly."

            Snape entered the classroom is his usuall pissed off, brooding way and began to talk about the new potion they were making.

            "Today, we're going to be making a difficult potion. Not that I expect all of you here to grasp it", Snape replied.

            Hermoine was offended. Snape had looked directly through her and glanced at Drac Malfoy! What an insult! He couldn't even get a simple healing potion correct, and all it contained was 1 part Dragon Heart and 2 parts boiling water!

            "Your cast iron cauldrons have been filled with regular water, boiling. Please be careful, Mr. Longbottom not to stick your hand inside it like last time"

            Neville looked down and Draco and his friends laughed.

            "You'll notice on your desk you have a plastic packet filled with all the simple ingredients you need for this spell"

            Hermoine examined the packet and looked at it strangely. This didn't look like anything magical at all.

            "I realize we never use ingredients or plastic in any sort of way, however, this specific potion contains one of the most potent magical powers in magical history"

            Hermoine raised her hand.

            "Yes, Granger"

            "Professor Snape, are you sure that it's wise for us, as students, to be making the Draught of Living Death? I mean, it is the most potent, but also, the most dangerous potion of all"

            "We're not making the Draught of Living Death, Granger."

            "But that's the most potent magical potion in the world", Hermoine picked up her big potions book, "I read it-"

            "Just because you read, Granger, does not mean you know everything. Books go undated, times change, and potions… get… stronger."

            Hermoine sat down, angrily and let her book fall next to her with a loud thump.

            "The most potent potion in the world is Tope Romahn", continued Snape.

            Hermoine looked confused and befuddled.

            "Tope Romahn?" she said accidently, unbelieving.

            "Yes, Granger", said Snape, loosing his patience, "Tope… Romahn"

            "My father", said Draco standing up proudly, "talks about Tope Romahn constantly. He told me long ago it was the most potent potion in the world. Must've been before that book was written, huh Granger?".

            "Malfoy, please sit down"

            "Yes Professor Snape", said Draco obediently, kissing up.

            "Open the plastic packets"

            The class began to open the packets. Hermoine, the first to open hers cried, "Noodles!?!".

            "No, Granger, not noodles. They are Goblin Syncronous Razor Trap Worms."

            "I've heard of those!" replied Draco.

            "You have _got_ to be kidding me", whispered Hermoine.

            "Oh, come on Hermoine, give it a chance. Don't you think there could actually be something that's _not_ in one of your books", whispered Ron.

            "He's got a point, Hermoine", Harry replied.

            "Alright, alright. Fine fine fine", whispered Hermoine angrily.

            "Now, take your worms and crack them down the center and place them, gently, in your cauldron", replied Snape.

            "This is the most rediculous thing I've ever heard of. Cracking worms, razor trap… uugh… proposterous", said Hermoine to herself.

            "I've done this before!" said Draco loudly, kissing up, "About a million times!"

            "Then stir your worms over a bit of time. You'll notice that you also have a small packet. This contains the worm's internal organs-"

            Hermoine raised her hand.

            "What, Granger?"

            "If this truly contains the worm's organs, Professor Snape, than why does it say 'Chicken Flavor' on the frount of it"

            "It's another language. It translates to 'Tope Romahn'".

            "Really, because I could swear that it's plain English and it says… '_Chicken Flavor_'".

            "As a potions master, Miss Granger, I must impune on you not to take Tope Romahn lightly. It is the deadliest most powerful potion in all of potions history."

            "And also, Professor, I looked on the frount of this package…" Hemoine peeled the paper off that was hiding the real wrapper of the package, "and it says _Top Ramen_"

            "It is a different language! Tope _Romahn_!" 

            " I seriously doubt that"

            Neville tasted his potion.

            "Wow!! That's smashing!" said Neville.

            "NO!! Do not devour of the potion!!" replied Sanpe

            "Oh, don't be rediculous!" cried Hermoine

            Suddenly another Snape came through the frount door with a loud bang.

            "Sorry I'm late, McGonagall needed a small potion"

            The two Snapes glanced at eachother with a confused look.

            "What is going on here!" replied the two Snapes.


End file.
